


Well Keep Working On It

by thepriceofahat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Abuse, Elizabeth Afton mentioned, Emotional Abuse, I'm writing this from my phone and no you can't stop me, William is a horrible father, don't feel great so I'm taking it out on Michael, okay vent fic to folks, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriceofahat/pseuds/thepriceofahat
Summary: Michael and William have an interesting conversation and car ride.
Kudos: 52





	Well Keep Working On It

Jump out of the window. That's what Michael wanted to do. He wanted to bash open the window he was sitting next to and hurl himself out of his dad's stupid grey Subaru.  
However this is not what Michael did. Michael sat there. Michael kept the thoughts his brain screamed at him to himself. He listened as his father continued on.  
"-can you believe he did that?" William asked to the teen. Michael could not in fact believe it because he had not been paying attention to whatever tangent his father had been going on. He made a little noise of disbelief to which William responded with an eye roll. "You're not helping my life right now either. What was that attitude earlier when I asked you to watch your sister? Seriously, Michael, she's so good. You could take some tips from her!"  
Michael said nothing and stared out the window. He choked back his tears and blinked them from his eyes. 'Don't move your hands.' He thought. 'If you move your hands to your eyes he'll know your crying then get mad at you.'  
From somewhere in Michael's brain he realized that his father had clicked on the turn signal. Michael took a couple shallow breaths and focused on the steady *click* *click* *click* of the turn signal. He blinked a couple more times to ensure all the tears were out of his eyes before he looked forwards again. Michael could feel Williams eyes flit over him in what felt like an accusatory glance.  
"This is what I'm talking about, Michael. You keep acting like this! It'd be better if you finally just acted out! Maybe then I would be able to discipline you properly! But no you just hole yourself up and your counselors call me and tell me that they're 'worried you might have depression'. I know what you have and it's a real fuckin bad case of just being a bad kid." Williams eyes flit back over Michael before they turn the corner. "Oh would you CUT IT OUT with the crying? You keep making me out to be the bad guy! I'm not being a bad guy I'm being your FATHER. Now will you say SOMETHING so I know you're not a fucking mute."  
Michael sniffed and wiped at his face and barely managed to choke out a couple words. "I'm working on it, dad.."  
The car pulled into the driveway and William scowled. "Get your composure before you come in. Cut out your crying and blow your nose. Anyways crying doesn't help you, Michael. How do you feel?"  
"b-bad..."  
"And you feel bad after you're done crying too! You know that, Michael. So cut it out." William opens the car door and gets out. He looks into the car and at his son. "And Michael?" The younger Afton turned his attention to the other. "Keep. Working. On. It."


End file.
